


I Need a Hero

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Pain, Torture, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: As A hunter your dad, the amazing Bobby Singer, has trained you for every situation, unfortunately when you and Jo Harvelle find yourselves captured and tortured by Demons all training seemed to leave you. All you can do is listen to Jo scream, try not to give into the pain, and pray that someone finds you before you give in to what they want.





	

You sit in the cold dark cell of the abandoned jail, a tray of barley eaten rotten food next to you, and try to block out the sound of Jo's screams. Tears streak your face, as you press the palms of your hands to your ears, and curl up in a ball against the cold cement wall. When the screaming stops you breath deeply, trying to calm your breath. 

"Well that was fun." You look up to see a man standing outside the bars. The cell opens and he walks in, not even attempting to shut it behind him. 

"Now, let's see if we can get any information out of you shall we?" He asks

"Go to hell." you cuss. He squats down next to you and smiles. 

"You kiss your daddy with that mouth?" he asks. You glare at him and he seems amused. Suddenly Jo screams again and you suck in deeply.

"Tell me where the Winchester's are and well stop this whole thing." he says. 

" I don't know where they are." you say. He looks at you and raises one eyebrow.

" But you do." he says. 

" Y/n! Help me!!" Jo yells. 

"Poor thing, she really isn't cut out for all this is she? Now you, you have a little more gumption. Tell me where they are, and I'll let her go. How that be?" he says. 

"I don't know where they are, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." you say angrily. He eyes you and gets up. You think he is about to leave when he stops and grabs a fist full of your hair forcing you to your feet. You kick out but he slams you against the wall. 

"listen Bitch, I can do this forever." he hisses. He seems to pull a knife out of no where and jams it hard into your thigh. You scream out in pain and surprise, feeling your leg buckle but he holds you up by your hair. 

"Is that all you have?" you ask. Suddenly finding your inner being. It was better for you when he was torturing you, it took your mind off of Jo.

He lets go of your hair and you slide down the wall, he pulls the knife from your thigh, and you grunt. 

"You know, All you have to do is tell me. We talked to your dad." he says as fear slashes through your body. "Ahh I see that has your attention." he tells you

" yes.. daddy, I figured he'd crack to save his ONLY daughter. But he could have cared less. Told me to kill you." he tells you.

" Your lying." you say. 

" Trust me, I wish I was. Man, seems to me he loves those Winchesters more than his own flesh and blood. Shame really. Him willing to die to keep them safe." he tells you dropping your dad's worn ball cap at your feet. There was clearly blood stains on it. You looked up at the Demon and screamed.

" I'll Kill you!" you jumped to your feet and charged him, but he was ready for you and hit you hard in the chest sending you flying back wards. Anger raged in you and you were up again, this time he grabbed you by the throat.

"Tell me where they are!" he hisses as he starts to choke you. He let's up and slams the blade into your shoulder. You cry out 

"Drop Dead!" you hiss. 

"Fine, let's start again." he says two more demons appears next to him and smiles.

" Give her the full treatment." he says as they drag you from your cell. 

 

Bobby Paced the floor of his house, he knew you were alive, you had to be, but every turn they made led them to a dead end. He what was left of the bottle of whiskey then threw it had against the wall, shattering it. 

Dean and Sam both looked up from their work. Ellen stepped up to Bobby her eyes red and tired.

" We'll find her Bobby." she tells him. 

"I shouldn't have let her go look...." he growled but stopped himself before he finished.

"For Jo?" she finished for him. He looked at her and a part of him wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault or her daughters but truth was he did blame them, both of them. 

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Jo said from the other side of the room.

Jo had gone missing almost a month ago, took off on her own. When Ellen had called upset, y/n had volunteered to go get her. But then when Jo showed up a week later all alone, claiming she hadn't even seen, or heard from y/n panic kicked in for everyone. Y/n was never one to not call her dad, on top of that she was always in contact with Dean and Sam. Bobby went nuts the first week, calling anyone and everyone he could think of, sending the boys after any lead that would come his way, only to be turned away with no sight of her. It had been a month and a half now, and this had consumed him. A few told him he needed to let her go, but he couldn't, this was his flesh and blood. His world, next to the boys and he had to find her. 

Bobby looked at Ellen and then Jo, said nothing just walked out. 

"He's hurting." Dean told them.

"Yeah, and it's my fault." Jo says. Ellen holds her daughter close, she knew she felt bad about the whole thing.

"No one's to blame, except the bastards that have her." Dean looks at them and gets up to find Bobby. Sam watched his brother leave, he knew this was killing him too, Y/n was a sister to them growing up, but the last few years he felt something different for her, and now he knew Dean was afraid he might not get to tell her how he really felt.

" Bobby.." Dean said softly. Bobby took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"It's not their fault, not really." he says.

" You think I don't know that? God damn it Dean, it's my fault." He says.

"No... It's not." Dean said.

"I let her go. Alone! Deep down I knew it was a bad decision, I should have made her wait for you boys." he said

"Make y/n do anything? Shoot. Not even you can do that." Dean says. It was killing him to see this man whom he had come to think of as a father hurting this bad.

" I know, but.if they hurt her. Or kill......" He says his voice trailing as his anger reappears. Dean was about to tell him not to think that way when Sam came out.

" I think I have a lead." He says.

"Bout damn time." Bobby says.

 

By time the demons were done with you, you wished you were dead. The pain hurt so bad as the blood ran down your body. They left you chained to a wall for what seemed like forever.. A tall Hispanic man appeared in front of you and softly placed his hand to your chin, lifting it so that he could see you. Your left eye was almost swollen shut, and it was taking everything you had to stay awake. He let go and your head dropped. 

" Are you sure she knows anything?" He said.

"To this point I don't even give a shit anymore, I think it's time we sent the little bastards a message. Make a trade." The man who had captured you said. You tried to say something but it came out more of a moan. Some one hit you hard across the head, and you saw stars. 

" Why don't you just kill her?" Some one said. It seemed as if they were in a tunnel far away from you. 

"Not yet. Their going to watch her die, before I kill them that is." he says.

 

Dean drove the Impala as fast as she could go. Michigan seemed a life time away and if this was where they had her, there was no time to spare. It had taken alot of convincing but somehow they had managed to get Bobby to stay in South Dakota, telling him that if this didn't pan out someone needed to be there to head to the next possible lead. Truth was Bobby was scared to go with, god forbid they found y/n to late, he didn't couldn't handle that.

" She Has to be there Sam." Dean said.

"I know." Sam replied.

"Do you remember the last time we saw her?" Dean asks.

" Yeah, about three months ago, she showed up in Decent Nebraska where we were hunting that wolf." Sam managed to say. 

" Yeah, God she looked good." Dean says.

"I think she knows Dean." Sam says. Dean looks at his brother for a second.

"How could she?" he asks Sam Shrugged,

"Maybe, because she feels the same way." Sam tells him. Dean said nothing just pushed Baby a little harder.

 

You opened your eyes only to find yourself on a warm beach. The waves crashed against the shore and a firm body walked out of the water toward you.

"You gonna spend all day on the sand?" Dean asks looking down at you.

"Sharks." you say. He smiles at you and sits down next to you.

" You hunt monsters for a living, and your scared of Sharks?" he asks.

" Ever since dad let me watch Jaws." you say. He laughs out loud the sound of his happiness causes you to smile.

"Don't make fun." you say pushing him playfully.

"Now why would I do that?" He asks as he presses his lips to yours. 

 

"Hey wake up!" some one yells as ice water hits your skin. You sputter awake to find your still in the empty cell.

" Get up." he says pulling you to your feet. He practically drags you down the hall way. You see someone in a nearby cell, her long blonde hair caked with blood and hiding her face,

"Jo....." you say trying to stop to talk to her. But she doesn't say anything, and he jerks you with him.

"You need to let me go before they get here." you tell him.

"Oh their on their way sweet heart, and when they get here, your all dead." He said pushing you into your original cell. 

Time stopped, you were so tired you didn't care anymore. Your lips were cracked from dehydration and there wasn't a single part of you that didn't hurt. IF it weren't for the occasional screams of Jo you would probably just lay down and die. You heard the foot steps echoing down the hall, and you begged for them to come to you and to finish you off. You heard the Cell door open and you didn't even bother to look up.

"y/n?" a familiar voice says. You look up into Dean's face, and you figured you were just dreaming again.

" Oh God." He says. He touched you and you yelled in pain. He froze and let go.

" Jesus." Sam says.

"Just kill me.." you say.

"y/n. Were going to get you out of here." Dean says.

"Dean? Is it really you?" you managed to say.

"Yeah. It's me." he says. Though it hurt you wrapped your arms around him and held on.

" Their coming back." you say panicked 

" NO babe, their gone." Dean tells you.

"Jo!" You remember. 

" What?" Dean says.

" They have Jo." You say trying to stand. Dean helps you to your feet, but still holds on to you.

" No, Jo's home. She showed up about a week after you left." Dean says,

" No... they have her," you start, but it was all to much and you legs give out, the last thing you remember is Dean's arms around you. 

You wake to the sound of Sam's voice calling for a DR, you open your eyes just a bit as Dean reluctantly lays you on a gurney. 

"Were gonna be right here." he says. 

You wake to the sound of soft beeping and it takes you a moment to realize you are in a hospital. You glance around and see Dean sleeping in a chair next to you.

"Dean?" you say and he instantly is awake.

" Hey." He says smiling at you.

" I thought I'd dreamed you coming to get me," you admit.

" No, someone remembered seeing you with a man, in Michigan, once we got there everything kind of fell into place." he says

"Jo?" you ask. He looks at you and pushes your hair away.

" Jo's fine, she's home." he says. 

" So she wasn't there at all?" you ask. He shakes his head. 

"It's funny, they were in my head about that, making it sound like her screaming. They were trying to break me with her, and it only made me stronger." you say. He grits his teeth and takes your hand.

"Dad.... did he suffer?" you ask. Dean looks at you confused.

" What?" he asks as Sam entered the room. 

"They said they killed him, they gave me his hat, with his blood." you.

" Bobby's fine. He should be here by tomorrow." Sam tells you.

"He's alive?" you ask. relieved.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."Dean starts. "I missed you." he says.

" I missed you more." you tell him. 

" All of you." you say looking at Sam who smiles sweetly at you.

" Well I'm not letting you out of my sight for a really long time." Dean says,

"That's fine, but do you think we could go to the beach?" you ask. He looks at you confused for a second and then smiles.

"Honey we can go where ever you want." he says as his lips touch yours.


End file.
